Silence
by nayaruss
Summary: Silence  sometimes  is the loudest kind of noise.


_**Silence**_

_**Silence**__** (sometimes) is the loudest kind of noise**_

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

_His eyes pierced through almost as if he was trying to reach through my soul. The intensity of this silence that lingered in the cafeteria was deadly. Nobody knew what to say or how to react, but I knew one thing I had to leave because all eyes were on me._

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

_I didn't believe it. Why would I believe it? It had to be a lie. All the people in the world he could choose it would never be me. I still felt his gaze on me, trying to read my thoughts, trying to feel what I felt. All these years he's been avoiding me, there's—no way possible. I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face and inhaled a deep breath. I needed to hurry. Anybody who was a female would be after me after Naruto's confession or rumor starting about Sasuke Uchiha having feelings for me. _

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

_Why would he keep a secret that huge from me? To think we used to be best friends, sending every waking moment together. Everything changed in about fifth grade when girls started to develop crushes…and I guess he did to. _

_If it was true._

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

The only sound in the room was the machine that monitored your heart rate –Electrocardiogram. The only thing that machine did for me was feel the void I feel in my heart –for putting him in this situation –it told me he was still alive. I held back the tears that were lingering in my eyes, wandering, curious as of why would he do something like this.

All my emotions were confused and misunderstood; nothing made since at all today.

Nothing would have changed the current events that would change my life…or his. I had no idea what to think, what to do, how to react all I could do was wait until he woke up.

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

_This was my worst day ever and it's only been a half an hour since Naruto's slip up in the cafeteria. It seemed his entire fan club knew and didn't care if it was true or not, just the thought of a threat was enough to trigger whatever obsession they had for him. _

_I ran, continuously. _

_Bam!_

_I rubbed my head in pain. It felt like running into a brick wall. All the girls stopped in admiration. I couldn't believe his presence could stop them in their tracks, make them thick twice of hat to do._

"_Heeeeeeey, Sasuke," they all said his name seductively moving closer to him. He gripped my waist pulling me closer to him. The warmth of his body made me blush._

"_What are you doing?"he said angrily, glaring at them._

"_We w-were just going to ask her a few questions about you and she? She's trying to take you away from me."_

"_And me."_

"_And me," and it continued. He only ignored them. _

"_Yes, I like Hinata, and where'd you hear that, the dobe and how believable is he?" he said matter-of-factly. They looked convinced. They walked away satisfied. I only took a sigh of relief. _

_I was waiting for his grip to loosen so I could get free but it only got tighter when I tried to break free. I looked up at him. He was only intent on where he was taking me. I looked around unfamiliar._

"_Are you alright?" he asked finally. _

_I nodded my head confirming that they hadn't touched me, "T-Thank y-you," I said. _

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

_Another silence came over the two of us, it was weird. He took me to the cemetery. I had no idea why he would bring me here then I recalled. _

'_Celebrate my life, and don't mourn my death,' that's what his mother always lived by, when she was nearing the end of her battle with cancer. _

"_It's her birthday," I whispered to myself but his ears perked up at my remembrance. All the memories of his mother, Sasuke, my mother, Neji and me baking cakes, pillow fights all the fun stuff we used to do… all that went away when she did. _

_The wind blew a chilly breeze and I embraced it. My hair blew and I closed my eyes hearing everything my mom would say and what his mom would say. _

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

_We stood there longer than expected. I had to go home. I had to get home before curfew or I'd be locked out all night._

"_Wait," he called after me. The silence between us told me what he would say next. No words were said, but I could feel his heart pouring out to me and I accepted it. I didn't know how to reply only stood. I stood there listening to his eyes, listening to his body language, listening to every sound…every sound the silence brought with it._

"_I like you…" I could tell by his face those words were drier than he wanted them to be. _

_I ran. I couldn't hear no more. I couldn't let him admit something like. I didn't want to hear him say it out loud. Saying it out loud would make it true and I would never want to hurt Sasuke. Not when I knew I had feelings for someone else. _

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

"_Hinata!" I heard him call out to me_

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

"_Watch out!" before I realized __

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

I hadn't realized until later what hit me the hardest and what hit first but I came out with a broken wrist…thankfully.

Sasuke had a few broken ribs and his arm was broken and he had a concussion. The doctor said he should wake up sometime between now and…eventually.

Seconds were turning into minutes and minutes were turning into hours and I couldn't allow it to turn into days. When I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 9:33. I had to get home before curfew or my father would kill me. I searched around for a pin, when I found one on the floor near his bed. I picked it up and black met white.

White met black.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

I didn't avert my eyes, only continued to look at the recent injured party opened eyes. I gulped.

The silence between was intense, it was breathtaking, the average person wouldn't understand but even though there was silence and no words were being thrown a conversation was happening between us.

His eyes said everything and my eyes only replied to his words.

_What's broken when you say it?_

_**Silence.**_

"I'm s-sorry," I said the tears building up in my eyes.

"Please, don't cry," he said reaching over his body and wiping the tears away from my cheeks. My face froze from my surprise at his touch. It was gentle.

I only swallowed the nonexistent spit in my mouth.

_And what comes back when you don't say it?_

_**That same silence.**_

"I'd do anything to never see you cry," the words surprise me and took me aback. I sighed, closing my eyes, trying to hold back the impending tears. I turned from him wiping them away quickly.

"Why'd y-you never tell m-me?" I asked him confused on why he kept his feelings bottled up inside. But I guess that's exactly what I was doing with Naruto.

"The fan-girls, you liking Naruto, your father, the cosmos are telling us we shouldn't be together but my heart is yearning to be with you," he said rising from his laying position and sitting up on the bed looking at me.

"B-But you've—"

"Showed interest," he said plainly, "Just forget I'd ever mention it. The girls will lay off you since I said I don't like you and I'm sure Naruto will realize what perfect girl he has waiting in the wings."

I blushed.

Alone. In the solitude of his hospital room, Sasuke was a whole new person and I liked it. He was the old Sasuke I remembered.

I smiled at him.

I embraced him in a hug, not wanting to let go the old Sasuke. To cherish his presence in this room and never let it leave. He was surprised by my embrace and stunned and I could tell there was some pain from it but he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

Remembering how his brother had me promise that I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he found love again. I never thought it would actually come true.

But the aching feeling in my heart wouldn't go away.

I couldn't just get rid of the feelings that I had for Naruto and just pretend they were Sasuke's. I couldn't lead Sasuke on into a fairy tale that wouldn't have a happy ending.

But he deserved to be happy.

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

"I know you have feelings for Naruto…but you could give me a chance, right," his eyes were pleading. They were sincere and wanted me to say yes. The air was elling me to say yes. Everything as telling me to say yes, only my lips wouldn't.

I swallowed hard, afraid he would take the silence as rejection.

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

"It's alright—" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I reached my hand out and touched his shoulder.

"O-Okay," I said unsure by my words and the shock on his face was just as apparent as mine was.

"I-I mean who knows where this will lead," I said reassuring myself more than him.

"Y-You d-don't have to,"

"Sasuke, I want to," and for once I knew I was sure. I really did want to see where this lead. The silence between us was like the one before breathtaking and intense, it felt like nothing could break through the forming conversation, the forming feelings, whatever was forming between us at this very moment.

And in this silence I could hear every thought he's ever thought about me. How deep his feelings really were. And for some reason I could feel me felling the same way.

Beep.

_Beep._

_**Beep. **_

His heart was calling out to me.

And for some reason I could hear our hearts beating at the same beat, on the same rhythm.

I knew he heard it to. He only smiled. A smile I'd never seen since…

I smiled at him, climbing into his hostipal letting him hold me in his arms. I felt…loved.

And no words needed to be said.

_**Silence**__** (sometimes) is the loudest kind of noise**_

Review if you liked. Inspired by Sasuhina week.


End file.
